In jewelry manufacture glass stones, colored stones, diamonds and all types of metal are generally lost due to the size of the various scraps. This invention proposes a jeweler's vacuum which will pick up these stones and metals and deposit them conveniently in a box. Accordingly a vacuum is provided to pick-up the desired elements and a specific filter arrangement deposits the stones etc. in a detachable box beneath the vacuum. The prior art includes various cordless hand-held portable vacuums such as shown in D 338752 and D 337400. U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,753 discloses and automobile vacuum cleaning system for automobiles which is self contained and portable. The operation of typical vacuums are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,238. U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,753 discloses an automatic automobile vacuum cleaner which is installed in a convenient portion of the vehicle such as the trunk.
While portable vacuum cleaners are well known, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,011,624 and 4,209,875 are particularly relevant in this area none of the references disclose a portable hand-held vacuum cleaner which is particularly suited for use by jewelers where precious metals and stones are involved.